


I Want Your Duck

by firrehearrt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firrehearrt/pseuds/firrehearrt
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke accidentally adopt some ducks.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	I Want Your Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixofclarkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixofclarkes/gifts).



> this is the crackheadest thing I've ever written enjoy
> 
> content warning for mention of periods

Bellamy’s standing in the family planning aisle wondering why in the hell it's called that when there is quite literally nothing more opposite of family planning than having a period.

That's decidedly  _ not  _ why he's here, however, so he grabs the brand of pads Clarke uses and heads toward the chocolate. His phone pings with a text halfway there, from Clarke.

_ I want your duck _

And well, dick would make more sense. She tends to get horny right before her period, and she's due to start in a couple days.

But they had been talking about getting some sort of animal. He'd been thinking a dog, but who's he to deny her if she wants a duck? They have a yard. Surely that's enough to care for a duck. Not to mention she'd felt like shit when he'd left, hardly in the mood for, well, anything. 

So duck it is.

He checks out and heads to his car, and dials Octavia’s number.

“Where do I buy a duck?”

She chokes on a laugh at the other end of the line. “Excuse me?”

“Clarke wants a duck but I'm not sure where to buy one.”

A pause, and then “Why does Clarke want a duck.”

“We wanted a pet. She wants a duck.” He sighs. “Can you just give me a list of places?”

“You know I'm a vet, right? Like, I don't  _ sell  _ ducks.”

“Yeah but don't you have an idea of places that sell ducks? D&B or something.”

She cackles. “Don't go to D&B, their ducks are shitty.”

“So you do know where to buy a duck!” He accuses. 

“Duh. Okay get something to write on,” she instructs, and then proceeds to list a couple local hatcheries that'll help him.

He types the first one into his GPS and heads that way. It’s a cute little store, and he’s sure he’s at the right place when he sees the hay bales placed as decoration in front of the store. It’s loud inside, again, seems like a good sign. There’s an older woman at the front desk who eyes him suspiciously as he walks in. 

“How can I help you?” She asks, suspicion melting into a smile. 

“I need a duck,” he says, voice lifting as though he’s asking a question. 

She chuckles. “What kind are you looking for?” She plops a binder down on the counter, opening to what he’s assuming is the ducks section. 

Honestly? He didn’t even know there were different breeds of ducks before now. 

She smiles at the clueless look on his face. 

“White pekins are our most popular if you want something domesticated.” She flips to another page, pointing to a picture of a white duck. Nothing he’s ever seen before in his life. “Lots of personality. If you don’t already have one you’re going to want to buy at least two. They’re social and will get lonely pretty easily.” 

He nods. This is… a lot more complex than he was anticipating. 

But it’ll be fun. Right?

What the hell was Clarke thinking?

“That sounds great.” He affirms. She nods. 

“Let me go get one of our ducklings.” She disappears behind the wall for a quick moment, and returns with a tiny yellow furball of a duckling in hand. 

And Bellamy  _ melts. _

She passes the duck to him, and it instantly curls up in his hands, looking up at him. It lets out a chirp, and if he wasn’t sold before, he definitely is now. 

The woman smiles, grabs another one, and a box to keep them in, gets him set up with enough food, and prints out a couple papers worth of instructions to take care of them. 

And then he’s off. With his ducks. They have ducks now. This is great. He’s extra cautious on the ride home, all too aware of the little chirps filling up the car from his passenger seat. 

Clarke’s going to be so excited. 

~~

“What the hell did you buy  _ ducks  _ for?” She asks, taking the box from his hands. 

He frowns. “You texted and said you wanted a duck.”

Setting the box down, she slaps a hand to her forehead. “Your dick, Bellamy. It autocorrected to ducks.”

He gasps. “Don’t say that in front of our  _ children.” _

She rubs at her temples. “They’re ducks. They can’t understand you.”

He frowns. “This is a very important step in our relationship, I’d appreciate if you took this more seriously.”

“Babe I sent you to the store for  _ pads  _ and you came back with  _ ducks.”  _ She wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re crazy.”

He nuzzles into her neck, “Well we’d been talking about getting a pet, it made sense at the time.”

She chuckles, running her hands through his hair. “We need to get rid of these, you know that right?”

He pulls back at that, mouth agape in horror. “We absolutely cannot do that.” He drops down to a squat by the box, scooping both of them into his hands, before handing one to her. She refuses. “Come on, this one’s Trout.” 

Clarke shakes her head. “You cannot be serious.” She pauses. “Actually? That’s not even the weirdest part of all this.” She relents, picking up the duck from his hands. “What’s that one’s name?”

He holds her up next to Clarke’s face and she squeals. “This is Augusta.”

Clarke shakes her head again. “Oh my god, you bought ducks. We have ducks.”

He smiles devilishly. “So we can keep them?” 

She sighs, setting Trout back in the box. “Why not.”

They go over the list as soon as they’ve got the ducks settled in the backyard. Clarke brings out a blanket for the two of them to sit on as they watch Trout and Augusta race around the yard. 

She leans her back into his chest as they read the paper. “Looks like all we need right now is a heat lamp.”

He nods. “I can go grab one real quick.” 

“Absolutely not. You are not allowed to go to the store on your own for the foreseeable future.  _ I’ll  _ go.” She asserts. 

“Can I at least come with you?”

She shakes her head. “Someone’s got to watch over our  _ children.” _ She smacks a kiss to his lips before standing up. “Have fun,” she calls as she heads back inside. 

He sticks his tongue out at her, even though she doesn’t see it. 

And despite her teasing, he enjoys his ducks, thank you very much. They’re quite entertaining, until they fall asleep, and he scoops them up into their box. 

Clarke gets back just after he brings them back inside, copious amounts of shopping bags in hand. 

He quirks an eyebrow. “We went grocery shopping two days ago.”

She blushes, looking down, “Well… uh. I bought… some things. For the ducks.”

“Ha!” He kisses her, heading to the car to grab everything else she bought. 

She bought a kiddie pool (“For when they’re older, Bell. They’ll drown now.”), an absurd amount of bells, a xylophone toy, some small mirrors, an entire bag of bird toys, a bigger box, and litter. 

“It’s for the bottom of their box. I did research.” He chuckles, but reaches over to kiss her again. 

“If I’m crazy, what does that make you?”

She pinches him. “Stop it, you started all of this.”

“No, your dick text did.”

She mock pouts. “Another thing I  _ haven’t _ gotten, thank you very much.”

“We have  _ responsibilities  _ now, Clarke. Your libido will have to wait.” She glares and he laughs. 

They’re exhausted by the time they head to bed. Only to be awoken to chirping far too loud considering the ducks were in the laundry room at the beginning of the night. Clarke groans and pushes him towards the edge of the bed. 

“You bought them. Go fix them.” 

And she’s back to sleep in a second. He chuckles, and throws his legs over the side of the bed, his foot touching something that feels far too much like a duck. He shrieks and pulls back, effectively waking Clarke up. 

“What?” She asks, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“I think I just stepped on Trout.”

“Bellamy!”

“I know!”

Clarke throws one of the bedside lamps on, carefully making her way to his side of the bed, where Trout sits, fully intact, staring up at her. She glares at Bellamy, but picks Trout up, cradling her in her hands. “My poor baby,” she coos. “Did Daddy try and step on you?”

“It was an accident!” He exclaims. 

Clarke just holds the duckling closer, mock glaring at him. “It didn’t feel fake to her.”

“Did she tell you that?”

Clarke nods, holding Trout up to her face. “Yes you did, baby, didn’t you.”

“You were literally just telling me they couldn’t understand us.”

She glares. “Don’t be jealous that they like me more than you.”

“You don’t know that!” Bellamy says, aghast. 

She smirks. “I’m going to go put them back to bed.”

“I can help,” he offers, but she shakes her head. 

“ _ You  _ can help by staying on the bed and not stepping on another one of our children.” She huffs sarcastically, “And to say  _ I  _ wasn’t taking this seriously enough.”

He chuckles as he collapses back into bed. She’s back in a second. “They knocked their box over, so I put stuff around it.”

He pulls her into him. “Mmm, there’s my genius girl.”

“Was that sarcastic?”

“I don’t know, was it?” He teases. 

She slaps his arm but she’s half asleep already, burrowing into his chest. 

~~

They set the ducks up with a shallow bowl of water the next day. 

“Come on,” Clarke coaxes, pushing Troat towards the bowl. “Go in the water.” Trout starts walking toward the bowl, causing Clarke to pull her hand away. At which, the little duckling scours to the other end of the box. Bellamy doubles over in laughter.

“That’s fucking priceless.”

She glares at him. “You’re a bully.”

“Mmm, someone’s got to take you down a level.” He jokes, eyes bright and smile wide. 

“Just you wait. I’m going to get her in there and then we’ll see who’s laughing.” She leans over the box again, trying for Augusta this time. But she does the same thing, feinting back once Clarke gets confident. 

Bellamy roars with laughter. 

“It’s not funny!” Clarke insists. 

He just shoots her a look. “Yes, it is.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“I’m sorry, are we children now?”

Bellamy gestures to the ducks. “May as well be.”

The weekend’s over all too quickly, and come Monday, Clarke’s texting Bellamy an absurd amount more than usual. 

_ Do you think they’re okay without us? _

_ Bellamy _

_ What if they’re sad _

_ What if one of them misses us _

_ Bellamy!!! _

_ Motherhoods made you needy, princess _

_ I’m sure they’re fine _

_ I want our ducks:( _

_ A shocking twist of events _

_ Work day’s over soon babe, power through _

_ :( _

Augusta and Trout are fine, when they get home, but Clarke insists on taking them for a walk. 

That is, Bellamy and Clarke walk. The ducks sit in their palms. 

“They need to see the neighborhood, Bell.” He rolls his eyes lovingly and relents. 

Their relationship has had more than its fair share of… odd moments. 

But Bellamy’s certain this is the weirdest. 

Clarke tells him about her day as they walk, as though it’s a normal outing. And it is, except that they can’t hold hands, because of the  _ ducks.  _

In short, if Bellamy thought he was excited, Clarke has outdone him by an outstanding percent. 

~~

Within a few weeks, they’ve grown far too big for Clarke and Bellamy’s liking. Not that they aren’t still cute, but it’s nearly time for them to be moved outside. 

And Bellamy would never tell Clarke, but he’s secretly glad to have the laundry room back. 

It does, however, mean the ducks will need a house outside. Clarke’s been sketching up ideas for a week now, all of them more creative than he could ever dream up. They grab their supplies, and start on the house. 

Clarke is decidedly more handy then him, as it turns out, so after enough screw-ups on his end, she banishes him to a lawn chair. 

“Just sit there and look pretty,” she instructs, already diving back into measuring everything out.

“You know what I’m good at.” He winks and she chuckles. 

Things move quicker once he’s not in her way. By the end of the day, they’ve got a bright yellow duck house with little ducks painted on the side attached to a run. 

“Guess we have to put them out there now. Huh?” Clarke asks. He’s got an arm around her shoulders, as they survey their - her hard work. 

“That’s the point, I think.”

“They grew up so fast.” She sighs, and reclines her head against him. 

“They’re supposed to, baby.”

“I know. But it’s still not fair.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead. “You’re adorable, you know that.”

She scrunches up her nose. “Because I like our ducks?”

“Precisely,” he teases, placing a kiss to her nose as well. 

She giggles, but extracts herself from his hold to grab their box from inside. 

Together, they place Augusta and Trout in the run, both of them all too excited to be outside permanently. Both of them immediately make for the kiddie pool at the end. 

“All on their own, too,” he teases her. 

“They never would have gotten past their fear without my help.”

“They’re ducks, I don’t think they came with a fear of water.”

“You don’t know that! Generational trauma is a  _ thing,  _ look it up.” She flips her hair. “Feels like we should be playing funeral music or something.”

“You know they’re still our ducks, right? We can see them whenever we want.”

She sighs. “It’s just not the same. They’re all grown up.”

Bellamy squeezes her shoulder. “You did good, Clarke.”

“Oh stop it.”

“I’m not the one that started with the sentimentality.”

She shakes her head, leaning her weight back into his. 

“I’m tired.” 

He leans forward, pressing his lips to her ear. “Too tired for my dick?”

She giggles. “I have ducks now. I have no use for you or your dick.”

“See, that’s really unfortunate, if I knew this was how things would pan out I never would have bought you ducks.”

She clings to the hand wrapped around her shoulder, leading him inside. “Well it’s too late now. You know what they say about hindsight.”


End file.
